


On The Way

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [28]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	On The Way

**On The Way**

**Pairing:** Tom Paris/ B’Elanna Torres

**Fandom:** Star Trek: Voyager

**Word Count:** 382

 

B’Elanna looked up from the pad she was working on and smiled. Tom and their daughter sat on the floor watching the TV and giggling at the cartoons.

For the first time in a long time, they were settled. They had a home and work they both loved. Everything was perfect.

B’Elanna laid down the pad and stood up. “Who wants some dinner?”

Tom nodded. “Sweetie, are you hungry?”

The little girl nodded and sucked on her fingers.

“Hey Mommy. how about some burgers and fries?” Tom winked.

“Burgers and salad.” B’Elanna walked over to the replicator and started to program in dinner.

Tom stood up and walked over to where she was standing. “Are you going to tell me why you’re so quiet?”

“I’m never quiet. I’m a Klingon.”  B’Elanna joked. She knew that he could sense her moods better than anyone. “I have a lot on my mind.”

“Want to share?” Tom glanced back at their daughter. “Or is it something you don’t want to share in mixed company?”

“Mixed? Oh!” B’Elanna saw where he was looking. “Yeah I’ll tell you later.”

“You’d better. You’re starting to make me worry.” Tom wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

“I bet you are.” B’Elanna pulled a plate out of the replicator. “Here. Put this on the table.”

Tom took the plate and put it in front of the baby’s chair. “Come on sweetie.” He walked over and picked her up.

“Turn that thing off while we eat.” B’Elanna put two more plates on the table. “Does this smell funny too you?”

“No. You asked me that last night too.” Tom frowned. “The only time you did that before was when you were….”

Belanna bit her lip and avoided his eyes.

“You are!” Tom smiled. “I knew it.”

“No you didn’t.” B’Elanna glared at him.

“When did you find out?” Tom asked.

“Last week.” B’Elanna took a bite of her burger.

“That explains the quiet.” Tom nodded. “Did you get checked out?  Are you both okay?”

“Yes. He and I are fine.” B’Elanna smirked. “No abnormalities.”

“He?” Tom looked like he was about to burst.

“Eat! We’ll talk about it later.” B’Elanna nodded toward their daughter. “We have a lot of planning to do.”


End file.
